Fire and Ice
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Kagome is a strange girl that is a mixed bender. She leaves home to travel, and fulfill her destiny. When she meets Zuko, the banished prince, she learns that her destiny is wrapped around him, and can't be fulfilled without him. Will they learn to like each other? Time will tell, if they are meant to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people! This is a challenge I found on Bishounen'sFoxyMiko's profile. This is challenge #23, Kagome and Zuko.**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha, just the idea for this story.**

**My beta is flamingpen18. She rules!**

**Onward!**

An explosion echoed through the air. The man covered the woman in his arms with a cloak and set off to face the enemy. She begged him not to go, but he had to. Yes, his own people brought destruction upon the helpless villagers of the small island, but he couldn't stand the carnage.

"I helped cause this mess. I'll help fix it."

The woman cried as he left the cave. She begged him not to go, telling him that the Fire Nation didn't forgive traitors, and that he would be incinerated on the spot for his treachery. He continued on, ready to save the people if the island from his generals clutches.

The carnage ensued and the screams got louder. One would think it was a war. But a war is where both sides have a chance of winning. The people were outnumbered with no benders. It was a hopeless cause. They were done for.

Almost abruptly, the screams ceased. The fire was gone, and smoke rose over the town. The woman looked outside to see the Fire Nation ship laying on its side. What had happened?

Down in front of the ship, was the man who had rescued her. He stood, breathing heavily. The ground around him was littered with fallen soldiers. He glanced up at the cave, where he knew she was and gave a brief smile, before fainting.

The men of the village ran forward and proceeded to tie him up. The woman watched in horror as they beat him and kicked him. Hadn't they just seen him save them? Did they not care? Tears fell down her face as she watched them carry him away. The Elder of the village was claiming that he would be put on trial.

_That means that he'll be held in the prison house, until they can deal with him._

She waited in the shadows for the men to do their jobs of locking the prisoner up and guarding him. The guards were doubled, because one man single handedly took out an entire ship of Fire Nation soldiers, and they couldn't risk his escape. What they didn't seem to notice was that the man had already given up and didn't seem to want to fight anymore.

The guards kept talking, not paying attention to the mist slowly rising from the floor. It rose higher and higher, covering them completely. One man tried to move, but couldn't. "What is this?!" his voice shook.

The woman in the shadows sneaked past them, using her mist to her advantage. With a flick of her wrist, the bars of the cage were sliced off. The man inside gave her an odd look. She pressed a finger to her lips, telling him not to speak and waved a hand for him to follow. He raised a hand, showing the chains that kept him locked to the wall. She made quick work of them.

They left the prison house in stealth and only stopped, when she said it was okay.

"Why did you help me?" the man asked, giving her an odd look.

She smiled. "Why did you help all those villagers? Why did you, a Fire Nation soldier, save them?"

He frowned. "I was exiled for speaking out against their treatment. My general told the Firelord and was ordered to dispose of me on some island. It was because of me that they came here. It's my fault that this happened."

The woman gave him a smile. "Well, Sir Exile, may I know your name? My name is Ai."

He smirked. "Love, huh? My name is Mamoru."

It was her turn to smirk. "Oh, because 'protect' is better than 'love'."

The two eyed each other and smiled. "I think I'm going to like you," they chorused.

**8 YEARS LATER**

"Kagome! Come here and help me!" Ai shouted at her over excited eight year old.

Little Kagome ran toward her mother. "Mother, I made you a flower!" The little girl smiled when her mother accepted it.

"Where did you get this?" Ai asked, looking at the flower in shock.

Kagome giggled. "The water was fun. I can make it do amazing things! Look!" She moved her hand over the flower, pleased to see it turn into water that moved when she made it. "Isn't it pretty, Mother?"

Ai smiled. She is a bender. Finally! How will Mamoru take it? "We'll tell Daddy later, sweetie, and he'll be so happy to see you do that."

Kagome smiled and reformed the flower. "Okay!" She grabbed the basket from her mother and ran to the house with it. "I can't wait!"

**A LITTLE LATER**

"Kagome, would you like to show your father what you did today?" Ai smiled at her daughter.

Kagome nodded and giggled. She took a stance and right before she could do anything else, she burped. She frowned as it burned her throat. "Ow!" There was another burp, and she wanted to cry. The next one never made it out, because the little girl didn't want to burn any more. Yet, it felt like a fire, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let it out.

Ai and Mamoru watched in awe as flames erupted from her mouth. Mamoru laughed, "So we have a little firebender on our hands!"

Ai shook her head. "That isn't what she was going to show you. She's a waterbender. She did it in front of me today."

Mamoru frowned. Such a thing shouldn't be possible. He turned to his daughter. "Kagome, how long have you been able to do this?"

"Well, I started last year, but I didn't to show you until I could do something cool," Kagome said, sheepishly twiddling her thumbs.

"Can you do anything else?" her father asked in complete seriousness.

"Well, last year I was climbing that rock that you told me not to, and I fell," Kagome said, looking off into space.

Ai was immediately at her side. "You know how dangerous that is!"

Kagome nodded, not phased by her mother's antics. "Yes, it is. I broke both legs. As I was laying there crying, a weird light came down from the sky and told me that I was special. That I was going to do wondrous things one day. That I was going to help bring the world peace alongside the Avatar. It also said that I have powers that were be-somethinged to me by the spirits, and that they will allow me to do miracles. Then, I was ordered to heal myself, and I was left alone." Kagome smiled, hoping that they'd leave it at that.

They didn't.

"The spirits gave you powers?" her mother asked in shock. At Kagome's nod, she swooned, only to be caught by her husband.

"Did the spirit tell you what the powers are?" Mamoru asked as he situated his wife on the mat that was used for rest.

Kagome nodded, "Something about purity. I didn't listen to anything else, and when she noticed, she left me alone."

Her parents stared at each other. "Our daughter is special," they chorused.

Kagome rolled her eyes as they continued in hushed tones._ It's okay. I'm not really here._ She walked outside and made her way to the stables. Her little friend, Kirara, was there, and meowed when she got nearer.

"Hi, Kirara, you really like spending time with Ming Lee ,don't you?" At the kittens loud purr, she laughed. The Giant Eel hound, named Ming Lee, merely gave them a brief glance.

"Don't give me that Ming Ming. Besides me and Yuki, Kirara is the only other person you like," Kagome smirked.

The Eel hound ignored her.

"Hey, all you have to do to get me off your back is to have many baby eel hounds with Yuki. Then I'll stop teasing you." The little girl stuck her tongue out at the large beast.

Once again, she was ignored. "Well, remember when you finally have babies, I get one. That one is going to help me in the future."

10 YEARS LATER

"Come on Tsuki!" The young eel hound seemed to snort at her masters antics.

"Fine, I'll just go swimming by myself."

That did it, and the animal ran faster than it ever had to get to the stream of water.

Kagome laughed. "Okay, now you're excited," she giggled. "Good."

The clean water beckoned them. "Let's go! Oh, yeah!"

**A/N: The next chapter will, be full of people. Meetings, and pirates, and papaya lickers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The 2nd chapter! YAY!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**charlielou1998**_ **for being the 10th reviewer! **

**I have no beta for this story.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**I had this chapter waiting for me to edit it. I don't know why I didn't just do it. I guess I got sidetracked by my other stories, sorry! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome and Tsuki rode through the small town, looking for some news on the happenings in the world. According to a reliable cabbage merchant, the Avatar was back! The only reason that he knew, was because his cabbage stands kept on being destroyed by the group of travelers the boy was with. No matter how many times he moved to a new town or a city, they were there and his cabbages somehow found their way into a river, a ravine or his stands were crushed by some sort of bending.

Kagome felt pity for the man. He was just an honest man trying to make a living.

Her ears perked. The people were murmuring to each other.

"The Avatar is back!"

"We don't need him. He abandoned us!"

"Down with the Avatar!"

Kagome frowned at their whispered words. So the Avatar vanished for 100 years. No human lived that long. He probably died or something. What ingrates.

Suddenly, she was filled with pity. How could someone selflessly risk their life to save such people? People who, obviously, didn't deserve kindness. How could anyone make that sacrifice? She was called to help him, but that didn't mean she understood the whole dying for others thing. The Avatar was supposed to wise so maybe he could shed some light.

Dismounting quickly, Kagome tied Tsuki to a pole and wandered into the local traders. They weren't the most honest of people, but then again, no one was perfect.

The pirate owner gave her a small smile, since she was a frequent customer, and was always honest, to her anyway. "Anything new, Captain?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

The man adjusted his Fire Nation cloak. "Yes, young Tsuki." he answered, using the fake name she gave him. "There is a whole new shipment of scrolls over there," he pointed to the far wall of the shop.

She nodded, heading in that direction. _Earth. Air. Fire. WATER! Ooh! This is really old._ Kagome unrolled the scroll and smiled. It must have been important to someone, because it was so old and used. She rolled it back up and continued on, picking up more scrolls in her search.

Then she turned, and gasped. There on the wall was the most beautiful **kusarigama** she had ever seen. She stepped closer, admiring the fine handiwork. It was skillfully carved, and held an air of importance.

"It's an old relic that we picked up near the Island of Kyoshi. I'm selling it for fifty silver pieces, since nobody will buy it." The captain said, noticing how her attention stayed fixed on the weapon.

Kagome pulled it off the wall and grinned. "I'll take it!"

The pirate rose a brow, "Thank you. Since you're always here, and you never complain, how about you pick out three more scrolls that are to your liking, and they'll be free of charge." He blushed lightly when the girl fixed him with a bright smile of gratitude. Even at his age, he knew a beauty when he saw one.

"Okay!" Kagome rushed to get some more scrolls, deciding on learning some more world history. _Even if he is a pirate, the captain is nice._

Once again, she shocked him with the amount of money she had in her coin purse. Kagome always had the necessary funds for whatever she needed. That was because she helped around the town, with things that people wouldn't be caught dead doing. Like, washing an elderly person, or babysitting, or even fixing roofs.

"Thank you, Captain!" She smiled, turning to leave. On her way out, she bumped into a man, who immediately steadied her. Yet, she wasn't stupid. She had felt the hand reaching into her bag, taking what was hers. As the man stepped around her, she grabbed his wrist twisting it in her grip. The man gave a low cry.

"Stealing, huh? In some parts of the world, your hand would be cut off for that," she told him in a deadly calm voice, pulling her new weapon out of his grip, and showing him closely how sharp it was. The hairs on his chin fell to the ground, and he whimpered.

"Please?"

"Hm. I don't like death, but my feelings will not hold me back a second time. Mercy is only given once in my book. Don't do it again." She glared at him, before turning to give the captain a grin and taking her leave.

Her next and last stop was at a small market kiosk that was selling some lovely moon peaches. _Mom loves these. I'll get her some._

To her right was a guy who was quite literally sniffing at a papaya. He even went so far as to lick it. The girl next to him frowned and hit him over the head. "Don't do that! Now we have to buy it! We don't have much money you know!"

"Hey! It isn't my fault that you have no appreciation for the flavors of your food. Those of us who do eat, need to enjoy our meals, and if I'm going to eat something, it needs to pass my standards," the guy explained in an 'all knowing' way.

"Standards?! You don't care about any of that! You once ate the tentacles of an octopus without seeing if it was cooked. Then, you spent the next week throwing up because of it!" The girl glared.

"No, that's just how I like my octopus," he countered.

"Oh, really? You also ate a platypus bear egg that had gone bad." The girl folded her arms.

"What can I say? I like food, good or bad." He threw his hands above his head.

"Just admit that I'm right, and we can let this go!" she told him in noticeable irritation.

"Fine! Oh great and wise Katara, you were right. Happy?"

Kagome silently giggled to herself. Their little squabble was cute.

A young boy came up to them and they paid for the papaya, before leaving. Kagome couldn't help but think, _What odd clothes_.

She paid for a satchel of moon peaches, and made her way back to Tsuki. "Let's go girl."

**A WEEK LATER**

"You don't have to go yet." Ai tried to convince her daughter.

Kagome smiled, "I have to. My destiny is before me. If I don't go willingly, it'll catch up to me in some way. I would prefer it to be a pleasant time."

Mamoru laughed, "For an eighteen year old, you sure are wise. Be safe," he said hugging her tightly.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine. I want you two to avoid the town though. A lot of Fire Nation soldiers spend their time there."

They nodded.

Hauling herself up onto Tsuki, Kagome blew them a kiss. "I'll see you as soon as I can."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The countryside was a blur as they traveled. "Let's go to the nearest village."

It was a quaint little village, probably home to a couple hundred people, very tiny. Kagome smiled at the people, but their expressions stayed the same, depressed and full of misery.

She stopped by a kiosk and asked what had happened to cause them such pain. The answer wasn't good. Fire Nation soldiers stormed the town and took the spoils, leaving them with nothing. So Kagome asked if someone could give Tsuki some water, and gave the old man at the kiosk twenty gold pieces. The man's eyes bulged, and he ordered some of the young boys to help her.

"I'm sorry, but our water source isn't very clean. I hope you don't mind," he told her in sadness.

Kagome asked to see the water, and when a boys led her to the spring, she gasped. It was very dirty, and she wondered how the people were surviving on it. With some of the village boy's help, they were able to rid the spring of unneeded items. After that, she laid her hands in the water and used her power to purify it.

The people looked on in wonder, and praised her when the water took on a light blue color, showing that it was clean. "Who has sent you to us?" someone asked in awe.

Kagome, knowing her future and what was in store smiled. "The Avatar. He is needed to help free some prisoners from one of the Fire Nations holding cells, so he sent me."

The old man she had talked to before, questioned if it was true, but at her bright smile, he easily believed her. Though it was a fib, she would soon be helping the Avatar and she wanted to help clear his name. She didn't want these people to hate like the ones, in the village she normally went to. These people needed to see that someone cared for them.

The people cheered her as she left, thanking her for her help, and asked for her to give the Avatar their gratitude as well. She agreed and left them to their lives.

Tsuki shook her head, as if to say 'I can't believe you did that, and I hope it never happens again'.

"What? They needed help." Kagome glared and stuck out her tongue.

The countryside flew by as they traveled. "Let's find a comfortable place to stay under the stars."

Tsuki sped up, sniffing out all possible areas. She stopped on a large hill, that provided a good view of the land surrounding it. A good place to prevent an ambush. "This is great!" Kagome squealed, dismounting gingerly.

"Whoever finds the most firewood wins!" Kagome announced running down the hill, scouting for wood. Tsuki blew passed her instantly, and crashed through the trees.

"Ow!"

Kagome burst through the trees to see a guy laying on the ground, Tsuki hovering over him, licking his face.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried helping him up.

"Oh no! I've gotten used to having giant animals running into me. Some have even tried to eat me!" He said sounding angry.

Kagome quickly noticed that he was the guy who was licking the papaya the other day.

He was dusting himself off, grumbling loudly. "I'm just a simple guy, with a simple name. All I wanted was to lead the tribe, not to be dragged into saving the world. I'm stuck with two midgets and my annoying sister. I didn't ask for all this drama and magic!"

Kagome giggled at him. He immediately noticed that he was making an idiot of himself in front of a cute girl, and straightened, trying to look cool. "Hey, I'm Sokka, from the Southern Water Tribe."

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you Mr. Standards." She teased, remembering what the girl had said about him.

"Sokka! Are you okay?" The girl Kagome was remembering came out of nowhere. She pulled out some water when she saw Kagome. "Who are you? You look like a firebender."

Kagome grinned at her, at with a wave of her hand, took control of the water. "I can do many things girl. As you can see, I can bend water." Then the water evaporated in a puff of smoke, and fire blazed in its place. "I also bend fire as well as earth and air."

Sokka, and his sister, who she remembered was named Katara, gaped. "Only the Avatar can bend more than one element." They said at the same time.

Kagome nodded, "I'm not the Avatar."

The boy from the other day, that was dressed weirdly, came from behind the bushes. "Guys what's wrong?" He asked. A girl followed him from the shadows.

"Who's this chick?" The girl demanded, showing a gruff attitude.

Kagome smiled. "I like you kid. You satisfy my need for sarcasm and bluntness."

"I'm sorry if my friends are being rude." The new boy bowed, his odd hat falling off.

Kagome gasped, "You're the Avatar. Only Air Nomads have arrows like that."

The four immediately began to deny the evidence, claiming that his name was Sir Pippinpapalopsicopolis, of the City of Omashu. Kagome laughed at the excuse.

"You don't have to worry, I'm okay with it. You being the Avatar, isn't anything bad you know," she told them.

They all gave a simultaneous sigh. "Thank goodness. Some people aren't happy with me, you know? I'm Aang, this is Katara, Sokka and Toph." The Avatar introduced each of his friends. Then a loud noise, like a growling sounded. "Oh! And that's Appa, my flying bison." He pointed to the large animal that landed behind him.

A small flying lemur landed on his shoulder. "This is Momo."

Kagome grinned, and pointed to Tsuki. "That's my companion, Tsuki." The Giant Eel Hound turned away from them, and plopped down. "She's a real love bug, once you get to know her."

Aang laughed. Katara glared, "Aang, I don't think we can trust her. She's a firebender."

Kagome snorted. "Lovely how you forgot to mention that I also bend the other elements." _What did I do to her?_

Aang's eyes widened. "I thought that the Avatar could only bend more than one element."

That led them into a very long discussion about how the Spirits called upon her when she was seven. That it was her destiny to help them, but that she felt as if she needed to do something first, before she joined them on their quest.

Aang accepted her immediately, claiming to feel a spiritual connection. Toph proclaimed her admiration, when Kagome put Katara, and her needless jealousy, in their place. Sokka, was still drooling, so she never received an answer, but, she could gather that he liked her from the way his eyes sparkled when looking at her. Appa and Momo were entranced immediately, and fought over who could get closest.

"I like you all. Growing up in the house of an exiled soldier and a medic, always had me busy. Father was always ready for training, and Mother was always there to teach, and comfort when Father was too hard. Because I was always busy, I never had friends to play with. Also, we lived in the outskirts of a village, so no one knew us for who we were. Mother and I took on the role of gathering much needed items from the town, since father is a wanted traitor. I was sheltered, but I was fine with it." Kagome smiled through her little speech. "Even though I'm much older than all of you, I still can feel a connection, and I know the fact, that even with our differences, and that some of us don't see eye to eye, that won't deter us from becoming friends."

Aang smiled, "Yes. It's good to be open minded and to treat all people equally. Friendship heals all wounds."

Kagome rose a brow, "Don't you mean love?"

"There's no one in love here, so it doesn't apply." He smiled sheepishly.

_What an interesting lot._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

The next morning, Kagome and Tsuki bade them all farewell, and headed in the opposite direction of their intended journey. She was looking for the strange thing, that called to her. She couldn't settle with the group, until it was found and taken care of.

By midday, they stopped to rest in a small clearing. Kagome was lounging amongst the flowers when she heard a painful sounding moan. Without warning, she tore off toward the sound. Tsuki followed at a much slower pace.

Kagome rounded a corner in the near forest and gasped. A young man, probably near her age was, trying to help an elderly man up off the ground. The man's face was scarred on the left side, and the older man was slightly overweight and was covered in red blotches.

"I can't believe you did it again! If there's a possibility that what you are making a tea out of, could be a poisonous plant, you don't take the chance!" The young man growled.

"Excuse me? Do you need help?" Kagome asked, alerting them of her presence.

The young man jumped up and took a fighting stance. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The old man put a hand on his companions leg. "Leave her be Lee. I think she can help."

Kagome walked forward, with her palms up. "I just want to help."

The man moved aside after glaring, and sat down close to his friend.

"Can you tell me what happened." Kagome asked sitting as well.

The answer had her laughing. Who in their right mind would make a tea out of the White Jade Bushes leaves? Twice?! It was hilarious!

"You didn't think about what happened the last time?" She asked, once she was under control again.

The man's face darkened to a nice shade of red. He shook his head, "No."

Kagome opened her pack and pulled out a remedy salve she had created. It consisted of normal herbs but with a little help from her powers it could heal anything. She opened the jar, and laughed when Lee made a noise of disgust. It **did** smell terrible.

The older man, whom she learned was named Mushi, was very patient, and thankful, and kept telling her that she was an angel. She blushed, but kept on with her work. Once he was covered she sat back, ready to perform the next part of the process.

"How, good are you with surprises?" She asked them out of the blue.

The two looked at each other, "I'll be okay with whatever you do." Mushi told her with a smile.

Kagome nodded and held her hand parallel to his body. She began to slowly close her fingers. Steam rose from the salve as it melted into the skin.

The two looked shocked. "You're a firebender?" Lee asked.

Kagome nodded, "Sort of. Thanks for not trying to kill me."

Then she used the water in her pouch and with a twist of her wrist, covered Mushi's body in ice, leaving his head free.

"Before you ask, I'm not really a bender. I have this power that allows me to manipulate things. Including the elements. It doesn't stop there though. I can levitate people, and items, practically anything within my point of view. I'm one of those things that can't be explained." Kagome told them.

Mushi gave her an all knowing look. "The Spirits chose you for something, and bestowed upon you, tremendous power. You could probably level the Avatar."

Kagome laughed. "I've met the Avatar, and I'm telling you that if I wanted, I could demolish that little group easily. But, I'm not evil, and killing isn't my thing. Also, the Spirits told me, that a person such as I, should not kill, because I can. I have been made to protect others, and my duty has been laid out before me. Death is the only option when a life cannot be saved. When the enemy refuses to see reason, and when the lives of the innocent are in danger. That is the only time I can kill." She looked away and smiled. "I may only be eighteen, but I have a strong sense of right and wrong."

Mushi laughed, "You are wise far beyond your years."

"I've had the time to learn." She melted the ice, to reveal perfectly white skin. No red blotches.

"Thank you miss. May I please know the name of my savior?" Mushi asked, sitting up.

Kagome considered the situation. "Sure, if you tell me your real names."

**A/N: **

**Kusarigama- A Japanese weapon similar to a sickle and chain. There are many modifications though.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
